LOQO 1 Enemies
Overview The land of the Legend of Queen Opala is filled with a variety of monsters and evil beings. Battling them grants the party much experience and gold, as well as items useful for crafting and adventuring. Enemies are commonly encountered within the overworld, caves, dungeons, and occasionally villages. For enemies featured in the sequel, go here. Note: Experience and gold listed here is for each individual monster, not for groups. Common Monsters Common monsters are most likely to be encountered during exploration. In battle, they may be in groups or with a boss. some monsters are present in many locations within the world of LOQO, and are either labeled as "common" or with their associated environment under region. Several common monsters appear only in a 'new game +', and are marked with a "+" after their name. Ancient Bandit Guardian + Region: Bandit Fortress HP:42322 MP:3022 EXP:520 Gold:768 Class: Human Spells: Mass Power, Mind Break, Power Break Drop: Mithril Axe Ancient Blood Bat + Region: Ruins of the Past, Tower of Hades HP:22255 MP:2429 Exp:498 Gold:620 Class: Undead Spells: Sleep, Mass Sleep Drop: Supreme Antidote Ancient Crimson Bee + Region: Greece HP:20322 MP:2822 Exp:480 Gold:600 Class: Avian Spells: Dazzle, Greater Fire Drop: Supreme Full Spirit Potion Ancient Dune Harpy + Region: North of the Egyptian Capital HP:24255 MP:2929 Exp:496 Gold:640 Class: Avian Spells: Mass Evade Drop: Full Tonic Ancient Frosthound + Region: Wintero HP:20255 MP:2429 Exp:484 Gold:590 Class: Beast Spells: Mass Venom Drop: Supreme Antidote Ancient Giganto Lardo + Region: Dead Rock, Monster Cove HP:40000 MP:2400 Exp:620 Gold:1200 Class: Goblin Spells: Mass Clumsy Drop: Supreme Dispel Herb Ancient Scumbag + Region: Heading toward Mount Falcon HP:28322 MP:2022 Exp:490 Gold:648 Class: Aquatic Spells: Mass Weaken, Mass Silence Drop: Mithril Sword Angel Region: The Church North of the Ruins of the Past HP:1023 MP:785 Exp:15 Gold:75 Class: Angel Spells: Heal Drop: NONE Archangel Region: The Church North of the Ruins of the Past HP:2265 MP:1171 Exp:63 Gold:158 Class: Angel Spells: Light, Heal Drop: NONE Bandit Assassin Region: Mount Falcon Mines HP:4977 MP:1863 Exp:180 Gold:320 Class: Human Spells: Venom, Dodge Drop: Steel Sword Bandit Berserker Region: Mount Falcon Mines HP:6277 MP:1863 Exp:180 Gold:320 Class: Human Spells: Might Drop: Steel Axe Bandit Mage Region: Mount Falcon Mines HP:4877 MP:2063 Exp:180 Gold:320 Class: Human Spells: Mass Wind, Greater Wind, Wind Drop: Steel Mace Bandit Sorceress Region: Mount Falcon Mines HP:5047 MP:1273 Exp:176 Gold:335 Class: Human Spells: Greater Thunder, Heal, Drop: Steel Mace Bandit Swordsman Region: Mount Falcon Mines HP:5277 MP:1863 Exp:180 Gold:320 Class: Human Spells: NONE Drop: Steel Sword Beatball Region: Common (Night Only) (No Respawn) HP:14800 MP:3550 Exp:100 Gold:2000 Class: NONE Spells: Clueless Drop: Seed of Life Cockalot Region: Common (Night Only) HP:863 MP:649 Exp:52 Gold:152 Class: Avian Spells: Paralyze Drop: Full Elixer Darkewoods Region: Monster Cove HP:22100 MP:2400 Exp:380 Gold:480 Class: Nature Spells: Mass Dazzle, Mass Earth, Greater Earth, Mass Weaken Drop: NONE Deathtrap Region: Southern Egypt HP:10322 MP:2222 Exp:342 Gold:510 Class: Beast Spells: Venom Absorbs: Fire Drop: Supreme Dispel Herb Devil Minotaur Region: Caves to Mount Falcon HP:4481 MP:1515 Exp:142 Gold:240 Class: Demon Spells: Greater Darkness, Drop: High Health Potion Dilizard Region: Sand Environments HP:540 MP:419 Exp:4 Gold:23 Class: Snake Spells: NONE Drop: NONE Dirtbag Region: Southern Egypt HP:18322 MP:2022 Exp:349 Gold:519 Class: Water Elemental Spells: Mass Clumsy, Mass Delay Drop: Steel Sword Elite Bandit Assassin Region: Bandit Fortress HP:20010 MP:2263 Exp:412 Gold:790 Class: Human Spells: Venom, Dodge, Poison Edge Drop: Mithril Sword Elite Bandit Berserker Region: Bandit Fortress HP:24222 MP:2000 Exp:462 Gold:740 Class: Human Spells: Enrage, Might, Power Break Drop: Mithril Axe Elite Bandit Mage Region: Bandit Fortress HP:17888 MP:2863 Exp:422 Gold:700 Class: Human Spells: Mass Might, Wind, Greater Wind, Mass Wind, Drop: Mithril Mace Elite Bandit Sorceress Region: Bandit Fortress HP:18044 MP:2573 Exp:464 Gold:715 Class: Human Spells: Thunder, Greater Thunder, Mass Thunder, Heal, Greater Heal Drop: Mithril Mace Elite Bandit Swordsman Region: Bandit Fortress HP:21344 MP:2263 Exp:432 Gold:750 Class: Human Spells: Feint Attack, Barrier Drop: Mithril Sword Evil Mushroom Region: Greece HP:1877 MP:1031 Exp:47 Gold:129 Class: Fungus Spells: Heal, Sleep, Revive Drop: Full Elixir Firewolf Region: Common HP:545 MP:422 Exp:5 Gold:39 Class: Beast Spells: Venom Drop: Antidote Fishmouth Region: Water Environments HP:542 MP:420 Exp:5 Gold:31 Class: Aquatic Beast Spells: Water Drop: Spirit Potion Foulmouth Region: Monster Cove HP:18400 MP:2420 Exp:360 Gold:612 Class: Aquatic Beast Spells: Mass Water, Mass Feeble, Greater Water Drop: Supreme Full Spirit Potion Frozen Giantus Region: Wintero HP:12000 MP:2422 Exp:380 Gold:520 Class: Ice Spells: Mass Delay Drop: Supreme Full Health Potion Gargoyle Region: Ruins of the Past (and one or two other places) HP:2112 MP:1110 Exp:55 Gold:150 Class: Devil Spells: Wind Drop: Elixir Goblin Region: Caves to Osira's Hideout HP:2052 MP:1008 Exp:40 Gold:123 Class: Goblin Spells: Fire Drop: NONE Greater Lizardman Region: Caves to Osira's Hideout HP:2444 MP:1002 Exp:40 Gold:150 Class: Reptile Spells: NONE Drop: NONE Harpy Region: Greece HP:1977 MP:1071 Exp:47 Gold:129 Class: Avian Spells: NONE Drop: Tonic Imp Region: Common HP:1019 MP:707 Exp:12 Gold:68 Class: Lesser demon Spells: Ice Drop: Spirit Potion Kerberos Region: Mansion of the Lord HP:18022 MP:2972 Exp:420 Gold:600 Class: Beast Spells: Greater Thunder, Thunder, Mass Thunder Drop: Supreme Dispel Herb Lamia Region: Greece HP:1331 MP:830 Exp:24 Gold:94 Class: Reptile Spells: Confuse Drop: Dispel Herb Lizardman Region: Caves to Osira's Hideout HP:1366 MP:923 Exp:29 Gold:100 Class: Reptile Spells: NONE Drop: NONE Lost Spirit Region: Tower of Hades HP:2000 MP:980 Exp:22 Gold:79 Class: Undead Spells: NONE Drop: Spirit Potion Madball Region: Common (Night Only) (No Respawn) HP:14800 MP:3550 Exp:140 Gold:2500 Class: NONE Spells: Enrage, Clueless Drop: Seed of Mana Master Lizardman Region: Caves to Osira's hideout HP:2966 MP:1223 Exp:50 Gold:200 Class: Reptile Spells: NONE Drop: NONE Megaball + Region: Common (Night Only) (No Respawn) HP:50000 MP:4550 Exp:600 Gold:10000 Class: NONE Spells: Burst, Fury, Radiate Drop: Seed of Strength Phantom Cleric Region: Dead Rock HP:18600 MP:3212 Exp:432 Gold:740 Class: Undead Spells: Anything Dargon can cast, Darkness Drop: NONE Phantom Fighter Region: Dead Rock HP:21400 MP:2212 Exp:468 Gold:812 Class: Undead Spells: Anything Hero can cast Drop: NONE Phantom Hunter Region: Dead Rock HP:20800 MP:2112 Exp:464 Gold:802 Class: Undead Spells: Anything Gath'D can cast Drop: NONE Phantom Lancer Region: Dead Rock HP:21400 MP:2212 Exp:468 Gold:812 Class: Undead Spells: Anything Phalen can cast Drop: NONE Phantom Mage Region: Dead Rock HP:18804 MP:3212 Exp:432 Gold:740 Class: Undead Spells: Anything Murdock can cast Drop: NONE Phantom Warrior Region: Dead Rock HP:22400 MP:2212 Exp:472 Gold:818 Class: Undead Spells: Anything Tirah can cast Drop: NONE Reptile Warrior Region: Wintero HP:9822 MP:2122 Exp:325 Gold:490 Class: Reptile Spells: Barrier Drop: Supreme Antidote Reptile Mage Region: Wintero HP:9422 MP:2822 Exp:320 Gold:520 Class: Reptile Spells: Burst, Radiate Drop: Full Health Potion Rotten Zombie Region: Dead Rock HP:22010 MP:2422 Exp:368 Gold:612 Class: Undead Spells: Mass Delay, Drop: Supreme Full Health Potion Sand Bees Region: Southern Egypt HP:8322 MP:2122 Exp:320 Gold:480 Class: Insect Spells: Greater Fire, Dazzle, Absorbs: Fire Drop: Supreme Full Spirit Potion Slimebag Region: East Wintero Caves HP:18322 MP:2022 Exp:349 Gold:519 Class: Water Elemental Spells: Mass Silence, Mass Weaken Drop: Steel Sword Snow Stinger Region: Wintereo HP:8000 MP:2122 Exp:320 Gold:480 Class: Avian Spells: Greater Ice Drop: Supreme High Spirit Potion Tribulus Region: Mount Falcon HP:3550 MP:1450 Exp:115 Gold:219 Class: Giant Spells: Might Drop: High Spirit Potion Undead Bat Region: Monster Cove HP:20255 MP:2429 Exp:364 Gold:590 Class: Undead Spells: Mass Venom, Venom, Sleep Drop: Supreme Antidote Undead Champion Region: Mansion of the Lord HP:24800 MP:2812 Exp:480 Gold:840 Class: Undead Spells: Beast Slayer, Leg Sweep, Resist, Thunder Pierce, Barrier Drop: Supreme Full Elixer Unholy Skeleton Region: Dead Rock HP:20900 MP:2422 Exp:364 Gold:624 Class: Undead Spells: Mass Sleep Drop: NONE Werewuffie Region: Common HP:520 MP:400 Exp:4 Gold:51 Class: Beast Spells: NONE Drop: Health Potion Zombie Region: Ruins of the Past, Tower of Hades HP:2102 MP:823 Exp:19 Gold:81 Class: Undead Spells: Mass Delay Drop: NONE Rare Enemies Rare enemies are enemies comparable with common enemies, but that only appear under particular circumstances (i.e. with a boss, or during an event). These enemies are not to be confused with side quest bosses or legendary monsters. Deserted Soldier Region: During the "By the Boat" quest HP:510 MP:400 Exp:4 Gold:24 Class: Human Spells: NONE Drop: NONE Dumbass Pirate Region: At sea (on Bal'Rana's ship) HP:1019 MP:707 Exp:12 Gold:68 Class: Human Spells: Clueless Drop: NONE Dream Doppleganger Region: Naacia II Fight HP:12000 MP:2000 Exp:150 Gold:1500 Class: Dark Spells: Darkness Drop: Full Health Potion Narulawood Region: Legendary Nature Queen Fight HP:20000 MP:2400 Exp:200 Gold:500 Class: Nature Spells: Heal, Greater Heal, Superior Heal Drop: NONE Novice Soldier Region: Royal Palace HP:510 MP:400 Exp:4 Gold:24 Class: Human Spells: NONE Drop: Health Potion Shadowood Region: West of Athrosa ("Shadowood Scare" Quest); Gatekeeper of Earth Fight HP:4331 MP:830 Exp:32 Gold:94 Class: Nature Spells: Earth Drop: NONE Skeleton Region: Greece (During attack), Arena Round 4 HP:2631 MP:1199 Exp:72 Gold:165 Class: Undead Spells: Sleep Drop: NONE Vampire (for picture, see Vampiro) Region: Lord Darhart/Vampiro Fight HP:40000 MP:2000 Exp:400 Gold:1800 Class: Undead Spells: NONE Drop: NONE Weak Lizardmen Region: Palace Escape Tunnel. HP:1122 MP:901 Exp:29 Gold:100 Class: Reptile Spells: NONE Drop: NONE Bosses (Side Quest) These enemies are opponents you get only in special circumstances. Many are quest opponents. Some you fight only after specific terms are met. Still others you will only face when you have begun to travel to places other than Egypt or Greece. Bal'Rana + Region: At sea, N of Athrosa, and the back porch of the Arena in Festival HP:80000 MP:3000 Exp:400 Gold:4000 Class: Human (Pirate) Spells: Power, Mass Power, Climbing Sting, Pirate's Secret, Whirling Fang, Two-one Attack Drop: Treasure maps 4 and 5 Deserted Leader Region: During the "By the Boat" quest HP:4000 MP:600 Exp:40 Gold:200 Class: Human Spells: Might Drop: Worthless Piece of Shit Emperor of Time + Region: Greece HP:99999 MP:9999 Exp:2500 Gold:30000 Class: NONE Spells: Punishment, Spiral Vortex of Time, Star Strike of Ocean, Mass Break, Cut of Armageddon, Superior Healing Drop: Stardust of Time (Unlocks All Scenes in Book of Illustrations) Note: on the north path just before Athrosa by the waterfall (encountered after all other side bosses/bosses were dead) Lord Darhart Region: Mansion of the Lord HP:99999 MP:6500 Exp:1000 Gold:10000 Class: Undead (vampire) Spells: Wind, greater wind, Mass Wind, Confuse, Immunity, Protect Drop: NONE Note: Transforms into Vampiro mid-fight Master Hen'tai Region: Common (Found inside large crates) HP:5866 - 50000 MP:1008 - 4000 Exp:80 - 500 Gold:500 - 5000 Class: Human Spells: Clueless, Burst, Radiate Drop: Illustrations Naacia the Dream Haunter I Region: Dream World HP:12000 MP:2000 Exp:150 Gold:1500 Class: Dream Haunter Spells: Darkness Drop: Seed of Divine Life Naacia the Dream Haunter II (6 full sleeps after Naacia I) Region: Dream World HP:20000 MP:5800 Exp:150 Gold:1500 Class: Dream Haunter Spells: Darkness Drop: Seed of Divine Life Naacia the Dream Haunter III (4 full sleeps after Naacia II) Region: Dream World HP:40000 MP:5800 Exp:400 Gold:6000 Class: Dream Haunter Spells: Darkness Drop: Seed of Life Octobreeder Region: At sea. HP:40000 (Exhausted:30000) MP:2000 (Exhausted:1400) Exp:400 Gold:4000 Class: Aquatic Spells: Mass Water, Greater Water, Water, Mass Weaken, Greater Weaken, Weaken Drop: NONE Note: Optional sex scene with Farah if encountered. Becomes an Exhausted Octobreeder after the scene. Second Arena Champion Region: The Arena. Festival Island HP:20000 MP:3000 Exp:400 Gold:5000 Class: Human Spells: Power Drop: Seed of Agility Sir Edward the 3rd Region: 1&2) Egyptian Capitol (outside the Palace and in the blacksmith shop) 3) Athrosa, 4) Isolated Ruins, 5) Ruins of the Past, 6) Festival Island (Night) HP:4422 - 99999 MP:709 - 5000 Exp:40 - 800 Gold:225 - 10000 Class: Human Spells: Cross Cut, Feint Attack, Hurricane, Spiral Blade Drop: 1) Seed of Strength, 2) Seed of Dexterity, 3) Seed of Agility, 4) Pointless piece of junk, 5) Noble Plate/Armour Note: After the initial encounter near the Palace, fought five times, in order. Drops items in the order presented. Striker The Grand Champion Region: The Arena. Festival Island. HP:60000 MP:4000 Exp:750 Gold:8000 Class: Human Spells: Cross Cut, Feint Attack, Power Drop: Seed of Dexterity Third Arena Champion Region: The Arena. Festival Island HP:14000 MP:2000 Exp:140 Gold:800 Class: Human Spells: Greater Earth, Greater Ice, Greater Fire, Greater Wind, Greater Heal Drop: Seed of Intelligence Ultimate Naacia (8 full sleeps after Naacia III) Region: Dream World HP: 99999 MP:6400 Exp: 600 Gold:8000 Class: Dream Haunter Spells: Darkness, Greater Darkness, Mass Darkness, Dazzle, Heal, Sleep Drop: Seed of Divine Life Vampiro Region: Mansion of the Lord (see: Lord Darhart) HP:80000 MP:4000 Exp:600 Gold:6800 Class: Undead Spells: Darkness, Greater Darkness, Mass Darkness Drop: NONE Za'Nina + Region: At sea, N of Athrosa, and the back porch of the Arena in Festival HP:65000 MP:4000 Exp:300 Gold:3000 Class: Human Spells: Immunity, Mass Immunity, Protect, Mass Protect, Gun Powder Charge, Mass Gun Powder Charge Drop: Treasure maps 4 and 5 (Same as Bal'Rana encountered together) Bosses (Main Quest) Bosses in the main quest are powerful and mandatory encounters that are needed to progress the plot. Listed in order of encounter. Giga Lardo Region: Attacking the town in Greece when you have faced Osira HP:8219 MP:1874 Exp:244 Gold:329 Class: Goblin Spells: Mass Clumsy Drop: Steel Mace Gatekeeper of Earth Region: South of Hades Mountain: Crossroads (Evil Path) HP:13500 MP:2200 Exp:220 Gold:1700 Class: Elemental Spells: Earth Drop: Ring of Greater Agility Gatekeeper of Fire Region: Ruins of the Past: Church (Evil Path) HP:12000 MP:2000 Exp:200 Gold:1500 Class: Elemental Spells: Fire Drop: Ring of Greater Strength Gatekeeper of Water Region: Greece Teleporter (Evil Path) HP:12500 MP:2100 Exp:210 Gold:1600 Class: Elemental Spells: Water Drop: Ring of Greater Dexterity Gatekeeper of Wind Region: Tower of Hades (Evil Path) HP:15000 MP:2400 Exp:260 Gold:2000 Class: Elemental Spells: Wind Drop: Ring of Greater Intelligence Khaan Region: Osira's Cave and Pharaoh's Tomb HP:20000 MP:5250 Exp:400 Gold:5000 Class: Dragon Spells: Fire Drop: NONE Queen Opala Region: Royal Palace (Evil Path) HP:10000 MP:800 Exp:80 Gold:800 Class: Human Spells: Greater Heal, Protect, Immunity Drop: NONE Slitheros Region: Egyptian Teleporter HP:4255 MP:1219 Exp:81 Gold:174 Class: Reptile Spells: Venom Drop: Antidote Undead Pharaoh Region: Pharaoh's Tomb HP:40000 MP:3000 Exp:500 Gold:8000 Class: Undead Spells: Greater Darkness, Greater Thunder, Heal, Mass Darkness Drop: None Legendary Creatures Legendary creatures appear after the main quest has been completed. Most of the areas in which the legendary creatures spawn are areas that are not accessible during the primary story, commonly blocked by large boulders. Defeating a legendary creature yields an illustration. Legendary Bagdarus Region: In a little tunnel that breaks East in the tunnels South of town in Egypt HP:52000 MP:1980 Exp:650 Gold:8500 Class: Insect Spells: Mass Venom, Venom, Burst, radiate Weakness: Wind Drop: Illustration 27 Legendary Broncallo Region: Greece, near Xroad sign reading "To the North East: Hades Mountain. To the South: Southern Road" HP:40000 MP:2000 Exp:600 Gold:8000 Class: Beast Spells: Power, Greater Earth, Weakness: Water Drop: Illustration 01 Legendary Bulk Region: The Gate Tower to the W just before the bridge leading to Tower of Hades HP:50000 MP:2200 Exp:600 Gold:8000 Class: Giant Spells: Burst, Power Weakness: Earth Drop: Illustration 48 Legendary Demon Guardian Region: First cave at Mansion of the Lord. HP:99999 MP:6000 Exp:1200 Gold:16000 Class: Demon Spells: Immunity, Demon Slash (requires charge), Greater Darkness, Mass Darkness Weakness: Light Drop: Illustration 33 Legendary Featherlion Region: On the road to Mount Falcon (second frame) HP:48000 MP:2000 Exp:600 Gold:8000 Class: Beast Spells: Earth, Immunity Weakness: Fire/Water Drop: Illustration 34 Legendary Giantus Region: The tunnels under the prison at Opala's castle. HP:60000 MP:2400 Exp:650 Gold:8500 Class: Earth Spells: Confuse, Immunity, Earth, Protect, Greater Earth, Mass Earth Weakness: Water/Wind Drop: Illustration 7 Legendary Giga Lardo Region: Comming out of the First Lava cave leading to Osira's Hideout HP:60000 MP:2400 Exp:700 Gold:9000 Class: Goblin Spells: Mass Weaken, Power, Heavy Blow, Fury Weakness: Earth Drop: Illustration 16 Legendary Goddess Region: The Church HP:50000 MP:2800 Exp:700 Gold:9000 Class: Angel Spells: Mass Weaken, Greater Light, Mass Light, Immunity Weakness: Darkness Drop: Illustration 12 Legendary Ice Queen Region: Through the Ice caves under the farm E of Wintero. HP:90000 MP:8000 Exp:900 Gold:12000 Class: Elemental Spells: Mass Ice, Silence, Greater Ice, Ice, Weaken, Protect Weakness: Fire Drop: Illustration 24 Legendary Kerberos Region: Toward the back of the Bandit Fortress. HP:75000 MP:4000 Exp:800 Gold:10000 Class: Beast Spells: Mass Thunder, Greater Thunder, Evade Weakness: Water/Fire Absorbs: Thunder Drop: Illustration 35 Legendary King Corrus Region: West of Wintero HP:99999 MP:9999 Exp:2000 Gold:20000 Class: Demon Spells: Mass Fire, Greater Fire, Punishment Weakness: None Drop: Illustration 26 Legendary Krona Region: East of Wintero HP:70000 MP:3500 Exp:800 Gold:10000 Class: Avian Spells: Mass Silence, Immunity, Greater Ice, Mass Ice Weakness: Wind Drop: Illustration 45 Legendary Lightening Queen Region: Coming out of the Second Lava cave going to Osira's Hideout HP:80000 MP:6000 Exp:800 Gold:10000 Class: Elemental Spells: Mass Clumsy, Mass Thunder, Greater Thunder, Thunder Weakness: Water Drop: Illustration 28 Legendary Nature Queen Region: First Outdoor area in Greece HP:98000 MP:7900 Exp:900 Gold:12000 Class: Nature Spells: Greater Earth, Mass Earth, Earth, Mass Weaken, Mass Venom, Summon Narulawood, Superior Heal Weakness: Fire/Thunder Drop: Illustration 29 Legendary Octobreeder Region: Monster Cove HP:80000 MP:5000 Exp:900 Gold:12000 Class: Beast Spells: Greater Water, Mass Weeken, Mass Water, Mass Feeble Weakness: Thunder Drop: Illustration 20 Legendary Ragnarok Region: Greece. At T in road (N to Osira, S bridges to an island), go south. He is on the island. HP:50000 MP:2414 Exp:650 Gold:8500 Class: Reptile Spells: Paralysis, Dazzle, Weakness: Water/Ice Absorbs: Thunder Drop: Illustration 41 Legendary Serpento Region: Desert N of Egyptian Capital. HP:45000 MP:2211 Exp:650 Gold:8500 Class: Aquatic Spells: Water, Greater Water, Mass Water, Venom Weakness: Thunder Drop: Illustration 39 Legendary Slitherous Region: Dead Rock (in the Grave Yard) HP:70000 MP:4000 Exp:800 Gold:10000 Class: Reptile Spells: Venom, Delay, Feeble Weakness: Ice Drop: Illustration 21 Legendary Spike Dragon Region: Mansion of the Lord HP:90000 MP:6000 Exp:900 Gold:12000 Class: Dragon Spells: Mass Fire, Mass feeble, Fire, Greater Fire, Mass Weaken Weakness: Water Drop: Illustration 23 Legendary Spirit Queen Region: Tower of Hades HP:94000 MP:7500 Exp:900 Gold:12000 Class: Light Spells: Mass Light, Feeble, Light, Greater Light, Dazzle, Immunity Weakness: Darkness Drop: Illustration 25 Legendary Undead Baron Region: In the tunnels under the the Queen's house leading to the tomb. HP:90000 MP:8000 Exp:900 Gold:12000 Class: Undead Spells: Darkness, Greater Darkness, Mass Darkness, Mass Protect, Mass Weaken Weakness: Light/Fire Drop: Illustration 49 Legendary Wingbask Region: Tomb of Pharaohs (second room with traps and bridges) HP:62000 MP:2800 Exp:700 Gold:9000 Class: Dragon Spells: Power, Mass Fire, Mass Wind, Fury Weakness: Ice Drop: Illustration 31